


i would abandon this kingdom for you

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: Pentagon Kingdom [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Boys In Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: jinho agrees to replace hui at the royal ball held by the yang family, one of the five pentagon families, at their castle. he unexpectedly meets yuto, the prince, and they slowly begin to fall for each other. but jinho is a commoner, nothing more that a street potter. he can't possibly marry someone like yuto.and his best friend hui is no help either, stuck in an arranged marriage with the yan family's prince when his heart is set on hyojong.even yuto's younger brother hongseok is on a rollercoaster of a relationship with kang's crown prince hyunggu.it's a mess of love, but everything works out well in the end.





	1. disguise

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO looking forward to this fic! I have a whole lot planned out, and I really hope y'all enjoy this! the chapters are going to be very short (about 300-500 words) but dont worry! i'll have a lot of chapters :)
> 
> here's some important notes!
> 
> the pentagon kingdom consists of five important families: Yang, Kang, Yan, Yeo, and Lee.
> 
> yuto was adopted into the yang family but he's the crown prince :)
> 
> if I have any more updates, I will post them with the chapters ouo
> 
> p.s. come talk at me on twitter @minhyukieboy and I might give spoilers ouo

Having clean nails is weird; he understands it’s necessary for his disguise for the royal ball, but seeing them not caked in clay and dirt from his pottery work is strange to him. Everything about him is clean; his hair is soft to the touch, and even his face has a touch of makeup to make him glow under the moonlight. 

 

It’s good money, and Hwitaek is his best friend. One night pretending to be his friend,  _ a noble _ , in exchange for enough gold to last him the rest of the year? It’s definitely worth it. And he’s glad that Hwitaek gave him a bootcamp on how to walk, how to eat, and how to speak properly.

 

Jinho can pull it off.

 

It’s just one night. 

 

As the carriage rolls to a stop and a servant from Hwitaek’s house opens the door, Jinho feels awestruck. The grounds are beautiful, covered in everything green as the foliage curled up into mesmerizing patterns. The moonlight makes everything seem unreal, like this isn’t reality. This place is not meant for common folk like Jinho, who work for a living.

 

Jinho barely remembers to keep his mouth shut; a noble gawking at every little thing would attract more attention than he wanted to. It’s hard to stay calm when he’s in a place he doesn’t belong.

 

The stairs leading up the the castle are grand, lit by lanterns hanging on the sides. It looks straight out of a fairy tale. Hwitaek’s servants help guide him up, not minding that he is just a replacement; they have to play the part as well. But Hwitaek had reassured Jinho that lots of nobles will hide away from events like these and use replacements of their own. And Jinho trusts him more than anything.

 

He takes deep breaths as he heads to the top, presenting a scroll with the family seal of Hwitaek’s family before he’s led inside.

 

Maybe Jinho is in a little too deep.

 

Maybe he’s too in over his head.

 

The foyer is filled with nobles and pretty sparkling dresses and sweet music and a lovely smell of lavender. Jinho hits his cheek just to make sure he’s not dreaming. His steps are slow as he immerses himself into this new world that sparkles and shimmers bright and golden.

 

The sight takes his breath away. And Jinho feels suffocated. His suit is too tight and there are too many buttons and suddenly it’s much too warm and he just can’t exist in this place.

 

So he runs the opposite way towards an empty balcony to breathe.


	2. suffocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuto and hongseok try to have fun

“ _Yuto,_ will you stop looking so _depressed_ ?” Hongseok makes a soft jab into the prince’s side, trying to get him to make _some_ kind of facial expression that isn’t stone-faced. “This is a party! We’re supposed to drink a little bit, dance a little bit...and then we’ll go to one of the _many_ private quarters in this giant castle where we can get even _more_ drunk and sleep until sundown tomorrow.” Yuto opens his mouth, but Hongseok cuts him off. “If you sigh one more time, I will _hurt_ you.”

 

Slowly, trying to pretend like he hadn’t meant to do so in the first place, Yuto closes his mouth and sighs in his head. He side-eyes Hongseok to see if the older boy could tell. “I just...feel so stuffy.” He frowns, looking amidst the people flitting about, bowing before him politely, giggling as they walk away. “There’s too many people.”

 

Hongseok frowns; he wants Yuto to have fun. He’s Yuto’s hyung, his closest friend and ally. And he knows that he has to do _something_ to make Yuto smile. But it’s hard to cure Yuto’s ailment when Hongseok has no clue what’s bothering him. “Do you need to get outside? Maybe a breath of fresh air?”

 

Yuto pauses, groans with how stiff his clothes feel tonight; maybe a breath if fresh air is just what he needs. “Okay.” He says quietly. “Okay.”

 

“Yes!” Hongseok cheers and pushes him down the steps. “Maneuver your way out, and I’ll come find you with some wine and some snacks!” Seeing Yuto have a little bit of life to him is a good thing; it puts Hongseok’s mind at ease. And maybe if Yuto’s tipsy enough and snacking on good food, he could open up more easily. And Hongseok can help his ailing little brother.

 

It’s a slow process getting from one side of the ballroom to the other. There are throngs of people dancing around, milling about. He feels like every step he takes, some noble from some house  stops to greet him and the names get too mixed up for him. Yuto feels like his head will explode; he really wished he could have the wine now.

 

But despite Yuto’s sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he’s very patient. He’s learned to be given his status. Patience comes with growing up as a prince, adopted or not. Eventually he can feel the cold air hit his warm skin and he sighs in instant relief.

 

“Really? _The_ Lee Hwitaek? Of one of the Pentagon families?” A girl laughs loud enough to draw Yuto’s attention to her. “But you’re so short...I thought he was...hm…I don’t know. A bit more handsome?” She laughs again. “I can’t wait until everyone hears what an absolute _loser_ Hwitaek is. And to think some girls fantasize over you?” Her laughing is grating to Yuto’s ears.

 

He wishes it could stop. But it doesn’t.

 

His gaze is drawn to the boy she’s speaking to (or rather laughing at) and Yuto knows he isn’t Lee Hwitaek at all. He’s never seen that boy in his life. No…

 

Yuto has never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life.

 

One, two, three quick strides. Yes, this boy is definitely the most beautiful person Yuto has ever seen.

 

“Can I help you, miss?”


	3. breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuto and jinho meet!

Jinho closes his eyes, gripping the plaster railing as he tries to breathe. Every time he even thinks of stepping into the grand ballroom, his head feels dizzy and bile threatens to spill from his throat. He wants to kick himself for seeming so weak, but the atmosphere is so daunting that Jinho wonders if Hwitaek will still pay him if he leaves now.

 

“Hui?” A voice he doesn’t recognize startles Jinho with how close it is. He turns to meet a girl he doesn’t know, sparkling red dress and short blonde hair and overly floral perfume that makes Jinho want to scoot farther back. “Lee...Hwitaek...right?”

 

He almost forgets he’s here representing his best friend; one of the five Pentagon families in their kingdom. It’s a small party, probably not one the Lee family cares too much about. But he’s still there,  _ a common potter,  _ representing one of the wealthiest and affluential families of Pentagon. Jinho swallows thickly. “Y-yes, that’s me. Lee Hwitaek.” He almost stumbles as he bows.

 

The girl, however, is not impressed. “Really?” She looks around to see if anyone else is nearby that she could have mistaken for Jinho. “ _ The  _ Lee Hwitaek? Of one of the Pentagon families?” She laughs incredulously. “But you’re so short…” She covers her mouth with a dainty, gloved hand. “I thought he was...hm…I don’t know. A bit more handsome?” She laughs again. “I can’t wait until everyone hears what an absolute  _ loser _ Hwitaek is. And to think some girls fantasize over you?” Her laughing is grating to Jinho’s ears.

 

Jinho feels trapped; this is one of the things he wanted to avoid. If his real identity is revealed, it would reflect badly on Hwitaek and his family...and Jinho does not want to do such a thing. He takes a deep breath musters up all of his courage, and opens his mouth to speak.

 

But someone else interrupts them first.

 

“Can I help you miss?” The rich, deep voice that cuts between them is nothing Jinho has ever heard. The voice is honey sweet, sweeping Jinho’s mind away in a lazy river. And then he turns to meet the mysterious man only to feel his knees go weak.

 

“O-oh! Oh! My...you…” The girl gasps and almost backs away, bowing deeply. Her attitude changes so quickly. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your—”

 

“No need.” The man smiles and slowly moves to stand by Jinho. “Is this the girl you brought as your date, Hui?”

 

Jinho feels like he’s shaking in his too tight boots. “N-no, she’s not. I...came alone.”

 

“I was just—”

 

The man interrupts her once again. “Ah, good. Then I’m not bothering you.” He places his hand on Jinho’s shoulder and turns the smaller male around to face the view from the balcony. “I’ve been looking all over for you, Hui. It’s...so nice to see you again.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you talk to me @minhyukieboy on twitter i might give you spoilers for the upcoming chapters ouo


	4. attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparks fly!

Eventually the girl leaves, and Yuto sighs in relief. “I feel as if her voice gave me a headache.” He grips onto the plaster railing, trying to calm himself. It takes him a moment to relax before looking over at the other boy who seems extremely nervous. “I have not seen you before.” Yuto tilts his head. “Hui sent you?”

 

The boy bites his lip, looking nervous and scared. But Yuto can only smile; suddenly he feels immensely better. “I...I am…”

 

“It’s okay.” Yuto tries to reassure the other. “Hui makes a lot of people take his place.” He sighs, a past memory coming to light. “He is...very...reckless.”

 

It takes time for the smaller boy to relax, to be himself. “Yes...Hui sent me.” He squeezes his eyes shut. “Are you...are you going to tell everyone? That...that I’m fake?”

 

Yuto frowns. “Why would I do that?” He reaches over to the smaller boy’s shoulder and pats him gently. “Hui is...a good friend. And if Hui sent you...I know that he trusts you.” Yuto believes this boy and Hwitaek are close, at least he hopes so. Sometimes the people Hui sends in his stead aren’t exactly role models and don’t always represent the Lee family well. But there’s something about this boy (and maybe Yuto is blinded by the fact that he’s so infatuated with this boy without even knowing his name) that he trusts.

 

“O-oh…” The boy smiles. “Hui is my best friend.” He nods once before turning to meet Yuto’s gaze. “My...name is Jinho. Jo...Jinho.”

 

Yuto feels his heart race;  _ the angel has a name. _ “Jinho...it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name...is Yuto.” He takes Jinho’s hand this time, bringing his face close and pressing his lips to the back of Jinho’s hand. “I...I really am...happy to meet you.”

 

“L-likewise…” Jinho manages to stutter with a polite smile of his own, bowing just a little. “Thank you for...keeping my identity a secret. I don’t want to make Hui or his family look bad.”

 

“Not at all. I know Hui can be...a little troublesome. But I would not wish ill-will to his family either.” Yuto winks. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

Hongseok is about to yell for Yuto, two glasses of wine in his hand, but he stops dead in his tracks at the sight of his conversation partner. And suddenly, things start to click in his head. He sighs in distress, looking to his two glasses of wine. “Looks like he didn’t need me after all.” 

 

He gives Yuto and the mystery man another small glance before turning around towards the dance floor. He quickly chugs each glass of wine, setting them on a nearby table before sauntering into the crowd to find someone to dance with.

 

And if Yuto is lucky to score someone to talk to this evening, Hongseok feels especially lucky as well when a hand grabs ahold of his wrist in the midst of nobles dancing. “Hongseok.” The other boy’s stiff voice doesn’t match the mood of the people around him.

 

Hongseok lights up bright like moonlight; happiness swells in his chest. “Well! If it isn’t my darling Kino.” Hongseok smiles. “Wanna dance with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh, kino makes a small appearance! i am in the works of creating a hongkino spinoff ouo stay tuned!


	5. propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of huidawn! :)

Once Hyojong makes it to one of the Lees older homes on the outskirts of town (after braving the late-night crowds of the town center), he feels safe enough to remove the cloak around his head. He barely knocks on the front door opens before someone pulls him inside.

 

“You made it safe.” Huitaek breathes a heavy sigh of relief, pulling Hyojong into his arms and closing the door behind him. The interior is dark save for candles leading up wooden stairs. “I was worried you would get noticed…”

 

“I’m pretty sneaky.” Hyojong says softly, smiling while hugging the other male back. “I was extra careful.”

 

Hwitaek buries his face to the side of Hyojong’s neck, breathing deeply. “I hate this…” He sighs heavily. “Sneaking around, sending out poor Jinho to cover for me…” He squeezes a bit tighter. “I want to love you out in the open.”

 

The words rest heavy on Hyojong’s shoulders; it’s enough to make him a bit misty eyed. Of course he wants the same...to be able to proudly be by Hwitaek’s side; but he’s very patient, unlike Hwitaek. “Our time will come.” Hyojong says softly, reaching up to run his fingers into Hwitaek’s soft hair.

 

Eventually, Hwitaek lifts his head up, trying to fight back tears. But Hyojong’s sweet smile makes him do the same. “I want our time to be now.” They share a soft laugh before their lips seek each other, pressing softly. They exhale at the feeling; it has been so long since they had been together. A kiss like this feels like a breath of fresh air.

 

Hwitaek’s hands slide to Hyojong’s waist as the kiss before he breaks it. “Turn around.” He urges, keeping his hands there to show off his handiwork. “Do you like it?”

 

“Mmm...candles?” Hyojong fights back a smile. “I wonder where they lead…”

 

“Why don’t you find out?” Hwitaek teases, gently pushing him to the stairs. Hyojong giggles with him, trying to keep his balance and not fall back on Hwitaek.

 

“You could burn this old house down.” Hyojong teases, yelping a bit when Hwitaek squeezes his waist. “I bet your mother is wondering where all her candles went.” But he keeps going, a bit of urgency in his steps.

 

Hyojong expects it to lead to a bedroom; maybe Hwitaek has prepared some kind of nice wine of sorts, or maybe a silky robe.  _ Something nice an extravagant as usual. _ It’s Hwitaek’s style to pamper and pamper and pamper.

 

So he’s not surprised to see the room all spruced up. He’s not surprised to see the candles on the nightstands, the rose petals strewn over the bed, the window with the best view of the moon at night.  _ It’s romantic. _

 

Hyojong walks over the petals, giggling;  _ it’s the usual. _ He turns around and sits on the edge of the bed, watching Hwitaek in the doorframe. But the look on Hwitaek’s face is unusual. “What?” 

 

As he looks down on the bed duvet covered in rose petals, Hyojong notices something he doesn’t expect. “W-wait…” He sweeps the roses away, trying to make out the design in the candlelight. “This! It’s your family’s crest!”

 

“And yours.” Hwitaek adds with a smile.

 

Hyojong notices it; the repeating pattern of Lee and Yeo. Hyojong stands up abruptly, and suddenly little things in the room start to piece together. The wallpaper has the same design of the Lee and Yeo family crests. His heart thumps madly. “Hui...Lee Hwitaek!” He whimpers softly, treading over to a dresser with a weird black box. “What’s this?” Curious, he reaches for it, opening and looking inside. And…

 

Hwitaek steps over to him now, a hand at the small of his back. “Our time can be now, Hyojongie.” He smiles wide when Hyojong looks up at him. “I know it’s early...and I know we should wait...but...I just had to show you...just how much you mean to me.”

 

Hwitaek catches the box before it falls from Hyojong’s steady hands. He laughs; it’s the reaction he expects. Carefully, he takes the ring inside, a memento from his mother, and gently slides it on Hyojong’s finger. “Hui…”

 

“I wanted to show you that...our love  _ can _ happen. Our families can be bonded and become stronger...and we don’t have to hide anymore.” Hwitaek gently caresses his thumb over Hyojong’s cheek. “Marry me, Kim Hyojong.”

 

Hyojong’s hands are still shaky, even heavier now with such an important ring. He opens his mouth to speak, but words can’t seem to leave him. So he answers by turning into Hwitaek’s arms, cupping his cheeks, and kissing him with a silent yes. 

 


	6. smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made yuto and hongseok adoptive brothers and I really REALLY love their relationship a lot ouo have some brotherly bonding!

“Ugh, why is the world against me today?” Hongseok groans as he stumbles into Yuto’s room a bit tipsy. “Hey, Yuto, why can’t I have a fun night?” His boots are already gone, lost somewhere on his trip back to finding Yuto’s room. His clothes are loosened and it’s easy for him to slip out of his pants and crawl onto the bed. “Yuuuuuuuutoooooo.” He groans loud, burying his face in the pillows.

 

Yuto almost doesn’t hear Hongseok come in (despite how loud his older brother is), but the loud thud he makes flopping onto the bed brings his attention away from the windowsill. He frowns at the state of his drunken brother. “Hyung, did you drink?” The question is dumb, but Hongseok answers with a groan anyway. “I didn’t think I’d see you until morning.”

 

Hongseok turns his head to the side and exhales heavily. “Well, see, I went to go get wine…” he yawns, “and then I saw you flirting with some cute boy, so I went to go drink and party on my own, but  _ get this _ .” He rolls onto his stomach, perked up now. “My one and only angel, gracing the very earth with his presence, blessing my eyeballs with such a wonderful sight...wants to talk to  _ me.”  _ He slaps his chest with his palm.  _  “Me,  _ Yuto. Do you understand?”

 

“So...Hyunggu is here? And...you’re...with me.” Yuto frowns. “What did you do?”

 

“Nothing!” Hongseok cries out. “He already left for home.” Hongseok sighs in disgust. “He came  _ all this way _ to  _ chat _ and then he lets me  _ kiss him _ and…” He stops for a moment, pressing his fingers to his lips, trying to remember the moment. “And he just  _ leaves. _ Pretends like nothing even happened! And I was so... _ ready _ to do anything for him, and he just  _ left. _ ” Hongseok whimpers before burying his face back in the bed.

 

Yuto sighs with him, standing up from the sill and making his way over to the older boy. “I’m sorry.” He sits close to Hongseok and gently pats his head. “Maybe...Hyunggu has a lot on his plate. You know how his family is…”

 

“I know!” Hongseok crawls halfway in Yuto’s lap, hugging onto a thigh. “I know he’s going through a lot. I just wish he would  _ say  _ something. I...I don’t even know what we are! Does he like me? Or does he like playing with me?”

 

There’s not an answer Yuto can give him; he has no idea about the chemistry between them. All he can do is give his older brother his support and lend his shoulder….or his lap….when Hongseok needed some affection. “I don’t think he’s playing games...Hyunggu isn’t like that.” Yuto pets Hongseok’s back softly. “I think he just needs time.”

 

Hongseok sighs softly before rolling on his back, looking up at Yuto. He stares for a while before a small smile spreads on his lips; it’s one of those that makes Yuto nervous. “Well...my cute little brother…” He giggles, and Yuto stiffens. “Now that I’ve cried about my love life to you...why don’t you tell me about that boy you were talking to?”

 

Yuto feels sweat bead at his forehead. “I...uh...ur…” Yuto squeezes his eyes shut, his face growing warm. 

 

“Wow! You’re smitten!” Hongseok sits up with a big smile, holding Yuto’s hands in his own. “You like him!” Though embarrassed, Yuto knows that there’s no escape from his older brother’s whims. 

 

“I...I really do. I...I like him a lot.”


	7. regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kino is the crown prince, wooseok is of royal blood of the kang family, though're they're not blood related. still, wooseok is like a little brother to kino, and he always keeps a watchful eye on him.
> 
> poor kino has many regrets...not being able to be with hongseok is his biggest one

“Hyung!” Wooseok’s cheery voice breaks through the dark atmosphere; he’s hoping to hear some good news from Hyunggu, but seeing the look on his face meant it probably didn’t go as planned. “Hyung, you’re back safely.” He smiles, opening up his arms wide.

 

Hyunggu sighs, looking around at the palace guards who stand nearby. “Not now, Wooseok.” He brushes the younger boy away and moves carefully through the castle. “Follow me and stay quiet.” His tone is curt and fierce, something Wooseok understands immediately. He knows his place; if he’s too informal around the crown prince, it could get him into serious trouble.

 

But Hyunggu is nothing but sweet to him most times; Wooseok can’t imagine how him and Hyunggu’s uncle are related.

 

They meander through corridors in the castle, Hyunggu’s eyes scanning the area who might have been following them or trying to listen in. “How are you? I’ve been gone for nearly three weeks.”

 

Wooseok frowns. “It’s been okay. Of course it’s lonely, but—” He nearly bumps into Hyunggu, stopping in his tracks before the older male slips into an unmarked door, dragging Wooseok with him. It’s suddenly dark as the door closes shut, and Hyunggu presses a hand over his mouth.

 

It only takes a few more moments before heavy footsteps echo in the hallway, stopping in front of the door they’re hiding behind. Wooseok does his best to remain still, feeling sweat bead on his forehead; Hyunggu still doesn’t take any chances, keeping his hand pressed over his mouth. 

 

Eventually the heavy footsteps carry on, a groan of disgust following. Hyunggu waits longer, still, just in case, before pulling his hand away and letting Wooseok breathe. “Ssh.” Hyunggu hisses, slowly bringing the door open just to let one eye check the hallway. Then slowly, he pulls the door open, checking both ways before sighing heavily. “Wooseokie, let’s go.”

 

Wooseok, upon hearing his nickname, smiles instantly and follows Hyunggu with earnest. It’s the one difference when Hyunggu calls him that knows whether it’s safe to be himself. They find another door, a small passageway with stairs leading up. 

 

“Up, up we go. My inner chamber is there.” Hyunggu sets a heavy stone next to the door to block anyone from opening it, just in case anyone tries to follow. He’s extra cautious, especially at the place he’s supposed to call home. He trails up after Wooseok, going through one last heavy door before he finds the safety in his room.He immediately kicks his boots off and undoes most of his clothing.

 

Hyunggu falls on the bed with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. His head hurts and he feels as if he can’t even fully grasp onto his life. “Hyung.” Wooseok sits down beside the older prince, fiddling with his fingers. “What’s happening?”

 

Another groan leaves Hyunggu’s lips as his eyes open again. Once he finds Wooseok, he gently reaches over to hold his hand. “I...so much is happening, Wooseok.” He grasps the boy’s hand and sighs again.

 

“Did you meet Hongseok hyung? Did...it go well?”

 

“Ugh.” Hyunguu throws his arm over his eyes. “I saw him, and everything was great…” He sniffles. “I thought I was safe in a different place, in a different castle. I saw Hongseok there and...I really thought I could have a night alone with him.” He takes heavy breaths. “I kissed him and...and then I saw one of my uncle’s henchmen.”

 

Wooseok gasps. “At the party? But I thought…”

 

“Yeah. At a worthless party only meant to show off the young royals of Pentagon. A place I thought I could be with Hongseok...but…” Hyunggu wants to just break down and cry. “I saw that man there...and...if he saw me with Hongseok…” Wooseok grips Hyunggu’s hand and holds it gently between his own. “Wooseokie...I...I know my uncle would have had him killed.” Hyunggu hiccups, trying to reign his emotions in. “I...I just left. I left him there confused and annoyed...but I just couldn’t let him die because of my carelessness.”

 

Eventually Hyunggu can’t stop the flood that overwhelms him. Wooseok is there to hold him as he cries profusely, sobbing thick, wet tears and whimpering Hongseok’s name over and over, wishing he could have him in his arms just like they have always dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a curiouscat if you want to chat with me there too!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/saibeann


	8. lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinho returns to a cudddly huidawn :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I'm getting back in the groove again :)

“Nice to see you again, Hyojong.” Jinho bows a little with a smile.

 

“A-ah, yes...nice to see you, hyung.” Hyojong would have much preferred to meet Jinho on more formal terms, but the universe isn’t so kind to him. The past two times the boys have met, Hyojong has always been naked. He wishes to make a better impression, but their timing is never right. He keeps still, not to move and risk the blanket shifting off of him. 

 

Hwitaek isn’t embarrassed in the slightest; next to Hyojong, he feels most comfortable with Jinho. Being friends since childhood, Hwitaek knows Jinho doesn’t really mind the skinship. And the look on Jinho’s face makes Hwitaek think their state of undress is the farthest thing from his mind. “You’re glowing.” Hwitaek smiles. “Maybe I wasn’t the only one who scored tonight.”

 

Hyojong hits him on the shoulder. “Jinho isn’t impure like you. He’s not the type to even kiss on a first date.” He turns to Jinho, who in turn is blushing almost as much as he is. “I mean...you did...find someone...didn’t you, Jinho-hyung?”

 

“Mmm.” Jinho nods, pressing his lips together firmly. Hwitaek leans towards Jinho, the blanket falling down and not hiding anything. His eyes shine with curiosity. Jinho meets Hwitaek’s heavy gaze and Jinho crumbles immediately. “Hui! I met a super handsome man!”

 

Both Hwitaek and Hyojong sigh in absolute glee, collapsing back on the bed. Jinho smiles really wide. “Really?”

 

“Yes!” Jinho whimpers softly. “He rescued me!” The other boys sigh dramatically. “He’s  _ really tall.” _ Jinho giggles when Hwitaek and Hyojong cling together, nearly crying. “He told me I was cute.” Hwitaek shouted and scrambled out of Hyojong’s embrace to lean closer to Jinho.

 

“Cute? Our Jinho?” Hwitaek giggles, then stops mid-laugh, his face completely stone-faced. “Does he still think you’re me?” His voice is small and fearful.

 

“Ah!” Jinho shakes his head. “He said he’s a friend of yours. He…” Jinho blushes again. “He’s really really sweet, Hui. I don’t know how you can be friends with such a nice man.”

 

Hyojong laughs at that; he reaches for a pair of pants tossed on the floor earlier that night and slips it on before climbing out of bed. He sits next to Jinho on the ottoman, hugging him softly. “That is strange...this man sounds too nice to be Taekie’s friend.” He narrows his eyes playfully. “What’s his name?”

 

The pitiful cries of Hwitaek go unnoticed. Hyojong is more interested to find out which of Hui’s friends could be considered so sweet. His mind flips through countless faces, countless names that could be remotely sweet who could have attended the party. “Could it be from one of the Beat hyungs?”

 

“No.” Hwitaek huffs. “I can’t think of any them that fits Jinho’s words...but maybe?” He wraps the blanket around his waist and sits on the edge of the bed. “I’m curious too, hyung. Who’s the mystery boy?”

 

Jinho smiles. “His name is Yuto.”

 

_ “Yuto?” _ Hwitaek and Hyojong both shout in unison.  _ “Adachi Yuto?!” _

 

“Yeah.” Jinho nods. “Why?”

 

Hwitaek whistles; Hyojong tightens his hug on Jinho. “Wow, you landed yourself the Yang prince himself.”

 

“Yang prince?” Jinho’s brows are furrowed. “I thought his name was...Hongseok?”

 

“Nah,” Hwitaek waves his hand. “Yuto’s his adopted brother...and Hongseok gave up his claim to the throne when he was adopted.” He feels a bit proud of Jinho. “He was declared legitimate...and the next heir to the throne.” 

 

Jinho feels warm and a bit lightheaded.  _ The Yang prince himself. _

 

“Our cute little Jinho’s going to be a king!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
